Moonshine and Waves Crashing
by FadeToLife
Summary: One-shot, Spashley at the beach...if you can't take the heat, stay in the water.


**My first attempt at a one-shot. This is from a third person p.o.v. and sort of my Valentine's day gift. I hope you like it, if so let me know, if not let me know anyway. I'm still working on "The Announcement" but I've hit the wall so to speak so if you all like this one, I'll publish a second one-shot I have brewing in my head tonight. Much Love all!**

"Moonshine and Waves Crashing"

The sun was just starting to set on a backdrop of the California coastline. The blonde faced the beautiful sight as the water danced around her. From the sand, a brunette watched her from behind her sunglasses.

With her blonde hair pulled into a soaking ponytail and the water running off her skin, she seemed to sparkle in the fading daylight.

When the blonde made no move to leave the water as darkness slowly made its way over the beach, she found herself pinned against a body with soft hands. Her breath caught when she felt warmth nuzzle her ear, "isn't it almost time to get out sweetheart? You know the freaks come out at night."

The blonde lazily turned, "so I see Ashley," she muttered softly as she kissed the brunette deeply. Ashley stood reeling from the unexpected kiss as Spencer splashed her with an evil smile and then swam away.

"You'll pay for that Carlin," she called after Spencer's retreating figure.

Spencer walked up to their blanket, swaying her hips for Ashley's benefit as she went. Ashley growled low in her throat and slowly followed.

Spencer dried herself off with the towel then looked up with wide, innocent eyes at Ashley standing before her.

Ashley simply raised an eyebrow and then slowly straddled the blonde's lap. Spencer's breath caught as she felt nails lightly graze her back, hot breath on her neck, and Ashley gently suck her earlobe. Spencer groaned and pulled her closer. Their lips met in a hot, deep kiss that shook them both.

Suddenly, Ashley stood up and began gathering their things. "What are you doing?" Spencer asked, still trying to catch her breath. "Getting ready to leave babe, its getting dark," Ashley said innocently. "Ugh! You're such a tease," Spencer exclaimed lying back on the blanket. The brunette smirked and sat down next to her girlfriend. The blonde turned to her side and stared at the beautiful woman sitting next to her, still stunned by her beauty even though they had been living together for a year now.

Ashley laid back and faced Spencer, momentarily breathless at the love shining in the blonde's impossibly blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed the softest lips she'd ever known, groaning as those lips eagerly responded. "I love you Ashley," her girlfriend whispered as she started kissing a fiery trail across Ashley's jaw line. Ashley felt liquid heat pool in her abdomen at both Spencer's soft, firm touch and her heartfelt words. "I love you more than anything Spencer," she responded. Spencer smiled into Ashley's neck at how husky her lover's voice had become. Ashley pulled Spencer so she was straddling her lap and both girls moaned when their skin was brought into contact. The blonde continued kissing a trail down Ashley's chest, occasionally biting the skin and smiling to herself when she heard her girlfriend's low moans and growls. The blonde traced her tongue across the brunette's abdomen while she ran her nails lightly down her sides. "Baby please…," Ashley's barely audible voice begged. "Please what?" Spencer muttered back, kissing Ashley's inner thighs. "I can't…handle…you…teasing…me," she said between raspy breaths. "So?" Spencer asked softly, looking into the brown, pleading eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Just…fuck me!" Ashley growled. Spencer smirked and finally took off the brunette's bikini top and then smashed her body against Ashley's in a rough, deep kiss. Ashley dug her nails into her girlfriend's strong back as she felt the soft fingertips move her bikini bottom to the side and begin exploring her wetness. "Damn honey, you're soaked," the blonde whispered. "All for you baby, you make me crazy," Ashley whispered back on a gasp as Spencer gently entered her. The blonde pulled her head back and looked deeply into her girlfriend's eyes as she began to slowly move in and out of her core. Ashley held Spencer's neck with one hand and explored her lover's body with her other. Both of them breathing hard and keeping eye contact while Ashley's hips moved to Spencer's motions and her low moans floated on the night breeze.

By the time Ashley's orgasm crashed around her like the waves 10 feet away from them, her fingers had started teasing her girlfriend under the bikini she wore. Ashley flipped Spencer on her back before she had even caught her breath from the power of her girlfriend's orgasm and started pumping in and out of her mercilessly. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hair and latched her teeth to the brunette's neck. The two moved together, biting, scratching, and pressing into each other until Spencer called Ashley's name into the night.

They lay curled up in each other's arms, catching their breath and smiling at each other. The moon shone down on them and the waves crashed in the distance. "You're an amazing woman Ashley Davies, I love you," Spencer murmured into the brunette's neck. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Spencer Carlin, I love you with all my heart," she said kissing her girl's head.


End file.
